1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and method of image noise reduction. More particularly, this description relates to high-performance noise reduction for photography technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image noise reduction is a general method of reducing image noise using one or more images of the same format from among images created by converting visible-band light into image signals. However, excessive noise may occur when highly sensitive photography (e.g., night-time monitoring photography, high-speed photography, etc.) adapted for indoor or night photography is not used in weak illuminant conditions. Excessive noise causes deterioration of picture quality. For this reason, a need for high-performance image noise reduction technology in photography exists.